


Carmilla cuddles

by Nonbinarybiomajor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, TW: Blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarybiomajor/pseuds/Nonbinarybiomajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “one half of Hollstein has a really awful day and the other cuddles them into feeling better"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please feel free to send me more requests or feedback :)

The sound of the apartment door slamming shut shocked Laura out of focus, causing her to tear her eyes away from her computer screen to the broody brunette slumped against the door frame.

It’d been nearly a week since the motley crew had returned to Silas, and Carmilla had yet to feed. With her usual supply cut off following the Dean’s demise, the vampire was desperately in need of some B positive, more so than she’d like to admit. The lack of food had caused her to grow colder, both physically and emotionally, and she was quickly approaching her breaking point.

Laura wordlessly rose from her seat at the desk and made her way across the room. Taking her girlfriend by the hand, she led her back over to the love seat to lie down. She peeled off the older girl’s spiked leather boots before lying down beside her.

With a small whimper, Carmilla curled into the human’s side, revealing a vulnerable part of herself unseen since her time spent tied to their dorm room chair.

“You alright?” Laura asked, tenderly running a hand across the older girl’s back.

Carmilla seemed to shrink in response. The last few days – between adjusting to life out from under Maman and the lack of blood slowly switching her body into hibernation mode – had been utterly miserable; this small moment of comfort allowed her to release all her pent up emotions into mascara-laced tearstains on Laura’s denim shirt.

The human’s voice once again broke the silence. “I talked to LaF and they mentioned looking into a new source until we can find a supply, so they’re bringing over whatever they can get their hands on later. It’s not a lot, but it should get you through until we can find more.”

Carmilla looked up at her now with a tired smile, eyes slightly clouded from hunger, and placed a light kiss on Laura’s jawline. “Thank you.”

“Of course. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t get blood for my broody, beautiful vampire?”

Regaining a lethargic version of her famed smirk, Carmilla sunk once again into Laura’s chest, a light purr emulating from her body as Laura ran a free hand through her black curls.

Both were asleep within a few minutes, only waking several hours later when LaF burst unannounced through the door, blood bags in hand. Would they ever learn to knock?


End file.
